1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selection acknowledgment system for a laundry appliance containing programming circuitry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,599, for example, to provide a programmable laundry appliance. A system is employed wherein function selector switches connect with input control lines of an input memory. The same control lines are also used as output lines for feeding a display amplifier and function display lights. Although the precise operation of the light system is not disclosed, a "clear" signal is entered into the memories when a switch is actuated to extinguish any indicator lights randomly lighted by start-up of the control memories.
During an initial input mode or cycle, the user actuates desired selection switches. In a similar programmable laundry appliance previously utilized by the assignee of the present invention, in an input mode all of the function display lights remain illuminated and the actuation by the user of one or more selection switches is not acknowledged. Only after the input cycle is completed after a predetermined time are the appropriate functional selections by the user properly indicated by the function display lights. Also, since the same control lines are used for both input and output, excessive supply current is required during the input cycle. This occurs since, not only the current for maintaining all of the function display lights in an on condition is required, but also current is utilized when one or more of the input switches is actuated.